


Te Amo

by j_gabrielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hits him on a mundane Friday night as they are getting ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

It hits him on a mundane Friday night as they are getting ready for bed. It has been a long week, only sparing a few moments for quick sleepy kisses in the morning and short 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' before spiriting away to their separate destinations for the day. At night it is more or less the same as they come home to the other asleep or still away.

Xabi settles his book on his lap, looking up to watch Steven brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Slipping out of bed, he pads over to the door, leaning against the frame.

Warm eyes catch his in the mirror, eyebrow cocked as if to ask wordlessly, 'What?'

Xabi smiles, folding his arms and settling his weight against the door. The furrow in his brow deepening when Xabi does not immediately reply. 

"If you don't start talking Xabi Alonso, I swear I'll switch off the timer on your coffee machine." Steven threatens, spitting out the froth and rinsing his mouth.

"No you won't." Xabi laughs, finally pushing off from his perch and walking into Steven's space. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he takes in their reflection in the mirror. "You love me too much to kill me because of my crankiness."

Steven frowns, mock pouting with the corners of his lips lifting in amusement. "I hate it when you're right."

Xabi grins, kissing the side of his neck. Bringing his hand over to Steven's left breast, he smiles as he feels the body in his arms going slack. "Come to bed, love." He whispers softly. "It has been a long week without you."

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"But it feels like we have." Xabi sighs, turning Steven around and bracketing him against the counter top. "I miss you." He cups his hand against Steven's faintly stubbled cheek. 

"If only those girls at the office could hear you now." Steven laughs breathlessly, resting his hands on Xabi's neck. "You're a soppy old sod, aren't you?" 

Xabi moulds himself with Steven's body, pressing their groins close together. There is no reaction from either of them, but it does not bother Xabi at all.

"Come to bed." He says, taking Steven by the hand.

They turn the lights off as they go, checking the alarm as they climb under the sheets. They lay on their sides, sharing a smile and a quiet laugh. Xabi caresses him, hazel eyes gentle as they pour over Steven's features in the moonlight.

"A whole weekend in front of us. What do you want to do?" Steven asks, voice hushed.

Xabi pretends to take a moment to ponder upon it before he breaks out in a wide grin. "I want to spend the entire weekend in bed with you. Doing absolutely nothing."

Steven gasps, eyes widening comically. "Nothing? Absolutely nothing?"

"Well..."

Steven chuckles, pulling himself closer on the bed. Slotting their bodies together like perfect puzzle pieces, he settles his head on the centre of Xabi's chest. Strong arms hold him close, lips pressing lazy kisses against his hairline.

Their desire to spend their entire weekend wasting away on their bed would probably never materialize. In just a few hours, Xabi will get a call from his boss calling him in for an emergency meeting and Steven will be left to do damage control on their mountainous pile of laundry. Xabi won't be home till the early hours of Sunday, where he will crawl under the covers and they will have at least 12 hours of laziness to spend together.

But as Xabi holds Steven close on that mundane Friday night, he kisses the soft warmth of their happiness onto every patch of skin he can find, whispering the comfort of their friendship into his touches and synching their heartbeats with every passing moment.

Xabi lets the realisation that he does not just love Steven; that their relationship has now been painted with the colours of thoughts and things far more precious than just love, wash over him in waves. Closing his eyes, he settles himself into his newfound knowledge, happy and secure.

 

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like having happy things. So, happy things I shall write.


End file.
